Boum Boum Boum Une bombe, un coeur
by flogudule
Summary: OS.Un coeur qui bat dans une oreille amoureuse. Une bombe qui éclate et brise des vies. Ils s’aiment…. Audelà des bombes, à travers les cœurs. Mais Harry n’a pas une destinée ordinaire… Tout comme leur amour…


_Boum Boum Boum. Une bombe, un cœur_

Boum Boum Boum

Un cœur qui bat. Doucement, lentement, il fait résonner son cri.

Boum Boum Boum

Des bombes qui éclatent sur un champ de bataille.

Boum Boum Boum

Une jeune Gryffondor qui se réveille en entendant à son oreille battre le cœur de son amant.

Boum Boum Boum

Les Mangemorts qui ne cessent d'approcher du château de Poudlard.

Boum Boum Boum

Elle a l'impression que c'est le plus beau matin de sa vie, elle s'est réveillée dans les bras d'Harry et le soleil rentre avec douceur dans la chambre.

Boum Boum Boum

Les sbires de Voldemort ont décidé d'utiliser des armes moldues pour attaquer Poudlard. Leurs pas lourds font trembler le sol.

Boum Boum Boum

Elle lève les yeux vers lui, il la regarde en souriant, les yeux à demi-ouverts, un bras la serrant tendrement contre lui.

Boum Boum Boum

Les bombes font leur travail et le parc est bientôt ravagé.

Boum Boum Boum

Il l'attire à lui pour l'embrasser et joue avec ses boucles brunes. Ils sont heureux, tout simplement.

Boum Boum Boum

Des cris de douleurs résonnent partout, la Terre parait crier sa souffrance.

Boum Boum Boum

« Je t'aime Hermione… Tu es le soleil de ma vie ». Elle sourit, émue, et se blottit dans ses bras sans répondre. Ses yeux parlent pour elle.

Boum Boum Boum

Leurs amis tombent autour d'eux mais ils ne peuvent se décourager. Leur force doit outrepasser le sinistre timbre des bombes.

Boum Boum Boum

Ils somnolent ensemble, rêvant à l'avenir. Elle chuchote : « Et si, quand c'était fini, nous donnions au monde un petit Potter junior, my love ? »

Boum Boum Boum

Elle a peur. Elle serre sa main, étouffe un cri de tristesse en voyant Ron tomber à quelques dizaines de mètres d'elle.

Boum Boum Boum

Le visage d'Harry parait s'illuminer d'un soleil intérieur alors qu'Hermione sent son cœur battre plus fort.  
« Pourquoi attendre que tout soit fini ? J'ai envie de célébrer la vie Mione, pas d'attendre la mort… »

Boum Boum Boum

Les Mangemorts les ont enfin repérés. Ils esquissent de malveillantes grimaces réjouies.

Boum Boum Boum

Elle se dit qu'il a raison. En ces temps troublés, l'avenir est une notion trop instable, trop irréelle.

Boum Boum Boum

Ils font front, ensemble, face à leur destin. Leurs mains soudées les protègent de la peur.

Boum Boum Boum

Il caresse doucement son dos avec sa main, il connait déjà sa réponse. Il l'a lue dans ses yeux. Incrédulité, hésitation, puis certitude.

Boum Boum Boum

Les Mangemorts ont un étonnant sourire, trop sûrs d'eux.

Boum Boum Boum

« Oui… Mille fois oui… » Elle l'embrasse avec passion et, dans la perfection de cette matinée ensoleillée que seul le chant des oiseaux du parc vient troubler, ils concrétisent leur amour en voulant croire de toutes leurs forces que demain sera beau.

Boum Boum Boum

Harry s'effondre tout à coup, les yeux écarquillés de surprise.

Boum Boum Boum

Ils s'aiment, ils sont heureux. Plus rien ne compte.

Boum Boum Boum

Draco, lui qui s'était dit espion pour l'Ordre, s'est approché par derrière et a enfoncé un poignard dans le dos d'Harry.

Les serviteurs du Seigneur des Ténèbres ont un rire mauvais. La réussite n'est pas loin.

Hermione s'affaisse auprès d'Harry. Elle a compris, bien évidemment, comme toujours. Elle a compris qu'il était trop tard.  
Elle pleure mais Harry, faiblement, approche sa main du visage de celle qu'il aime.  
« Ne pleure pas Mione, je serai là, dans ton cœur, pour toujours »  
Sa voix devient hésitante. Il lui sourit, ses yeux lui transmettent son amour.

Elle prend sa main entre ses doigts et lui murmure qu'elle l'aime.

Elle se penche sur lui et pose sa tête sur son cœur.

Boum Boum Boum

Elle entend les battements, de plus en plus faibles et irréguliers….

De plus en plus rares….

Alors qu'en elle, un petit cœur se met à battre….

**FIN**

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé…. Et que le double espace-temps ne vous a pas trop perturbé…. 

(Pour info, je me doute qu'un couple voulant faire un enfant alors qu'il est encore à Poudlard, ça peut étonner. Mais c'est à voir dans le contexte, l'avenir est totalement incertain pour eux…)


End file.
